Felicidades
by Solesc
Summary: Una nueva etapa comenzaría muy pronto para él y tristemente, ella no estaba incluida.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

" **Felicidades"**

.

.

.

— Felicidades…

Fue la única palabra que pudo emitir Anna al escuchar la confesión de su mejor amigo, pero en realidad… ¿Qué más podía decir?

El dolor y la tristeza que sintió se los tuvo que tragar, sin embargo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y para evitar el cuestionamiento de Kristoff, una pequeña sonrisa fue la que apareció en su rostro.

— Qué bonito, enserio que sí, sabes que si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo, te apoyare en lo que necesites.

El rubio sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza; mientras él le agradecía su apoyo, Anna fue consciente de que ya era demasiado tarde para hacerle saber los sentimientos que de a poco en poco fueron surgiendo por él.

Ahora, una nueva etapa comenzaría muy pronto para él y tristemente, ella no estaba incluida.

Mientras intentaba que las lágrimas dejaran de evidenciarla, su lado egoísta, quizás, quiso reclamarle: cuantas promesas se habían hecho: iniciar juntos la maestría, ese viaje al extranjero, asistir al concierto de aquel cantante canadiense; todo pasaría al olvido…

Otro lado, quizá su razón, le abrió los ojos: su relación siempre había sido de amigos. Mentalmente se preguntó en que punto confundió los saludos mañaneros, las bromas, las muestras de afecto y las largas pláticas nocturnas como algo más.

Al separarse, él seguía sonriendo.

— No puedo creer lo que me dices.

— Yo tampoco lo creo — exclamó Kristoff mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza — bueno, aun no me cae el veinte.

" _A mí tampoco"_ pensó con tristeza la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? — cuestionó Anna.

— Porque confió en ti, no sé, quería compartirlo con alguien, creo que eres muy importante en mi vida y por eso te lo digo, gracias por escucharme.

Anna quiso correr lejos, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño.

— Hay menso, no agradezcas, es muy bonito que estés feliz por ello, disfrútalo. Y al contrario, yo te agradezco muchas cosas: tu amistad, los consejos, la confianza, todo lo valoro. Sabes que tú también eres muy importante para mí, solo espero que ahora no te alejes y me dejes sola, te quiero demasiado y lo sabes, no soportaría perderte.

Ella sintió que sus palabras revelaban demasiado, pero sabía que el rubio no vería las verdaderas intenciones detrás de estas; al contrario, tomó las manos de Anna ente las suyas, y ese contacto, aquel que ella tanto adoraba, en ese momento le dolió como si de mismísimo fuego se tratara.

— No digas eso tonta, siempre seremos amigos, y así será por una larga temporada, día a día me demuestras que la verdadera amistad existe, es más, lo nuestro es recíproco: yo estoy _pa' ti_ y tu _pa' mí_ , así de simple. Eres mi mejor amiga y agradezco tenerte en mi vida.

" _Eres mi mejor amiga…"_

Era claro que él tenía bien definida su relación, y no entendía porque a ella le costaba trabajo hacerlo.

Su consuelo era, que siendo feliz él, ella también lo sería, o por lo menos trataría.

— Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie Anna, no aun, dame tiempo.

— No te preocupes menso, no lo haré.

Él sonrió y ella sintió que moriría.

— Si, como vez… voy a ser papá.

Anna nunca pensó que esas palabras causaran tanto dolor.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola a todos.

Bien, esto duele y mucho.

Esto lo escribí para concurso de un micro relato (el cual ni voy a ganar, pero quería desahogarme; ahora lo adapte con mi pareja ficticia favorita.)

Lo que acaban de leer es real, lo estoy viviendo. Mi mejor amigo vivirá lo que describo. Lo que yo siento en verdad es temor a quedarme sola: él es mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y pensar que ahora todo va a cambiar entre nosotros, no se es mucho…

Se supone que tengo que terminar de sacar calificaciones y editar mi planificación, pero de algún modo tengo que sacarme esto...

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gustó o no, háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
